


[podfic] Confidence in Rain | written by valiant

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Watersports, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Prompt: Jared is a confident and completely normal loving boyfriend to Jensen. And they've been together for awhile before Jensen discovers Jared's horribly humiliating secret: he can't pee with people around. But when Jensen finds out, he's not angry or disgusted at Jared and doesn't mock him for it at all. Instead he offers to help, and is loving and patient about it.





	[podfic] Confidence in Rain | written by valiant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applegeuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Confidence in Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349197) by valiant. 



> Thank you so much to valiant for letting me record this.
> 
> Recorded for applegeuse for the 2017 ITPE exchange.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nxqa2w4m91xul6y/Confidence_in_Rain.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fgc2ta9jmfg6cp3/Confidence_in_Rain.m4b)
  * **Size:** 16MB/8MB | **Duration:** 0:17:01 

  
---|---


End file.
